The following disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for retrieving a device which is positioned within a remote location. This location is preferably located within the human body, and more preferably within the human urethra.
The subject invention provides for apparatus and methods for retrieving devices remotely when access otherwise would require more expensive and/or complex procedures such as optical viewing, ultrasonic detection, x-ray, fluoroscopy and grasping with a forceps. Remote (i.e. indwelling) devices may be of many configurations, with medical or other industrial applications. With human medical applications, the remote device could consist of, though not be limited to, intraurethral devices such as stents, shunts or valved devices. Urethral (or uteral) devices may be sized from a total profile in diameter from 2 to as large as 40 French, with device length likely to vary according to the application.
Features and methods of the embodiments of this application may be compatible with the following co-pending applications, incorporated herein by reference: URETHRAL DEVICE WITH ANCHORING SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/411,491, filed Oct. 4, 1999; URETHRAL APPARATUS WITH POSITION INDICATOR AND METHODS OF USE THEREOF, Ser. No. 90/340,491, filed Jun. 30, 1999; MAGNETICALLY LATCHED DEFORMABLE DOME URINARY FLOW CONTROL APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USE THEREOF, Ser. No. 60/179,038 filed Feb. 1, 2000.
Apparatus and method for retrieving a remotely located device equipped with a magnetic coupler is provided. The apparatus includes a magnetic coupling carried at an end of an elongate member for attracting the magnetic coupler of the remotely located device, and aligning the magnetic coupler with the magnetic coupling. A frictional engagement device, substantially housing the magnetic coupling therein, is adapted for trapping the magnetic coupler therein such that a retrieval force applied to the apparatus is transferred to the remotely located device via the basket to thereby facilitate sure retrieval of the device as by magnetic mechanical entrapment.
More specific features and advantages obtained in view of those features will become apparent with reference to the drawing figures and DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION.